Tarlas12 Type-B Standard Lazer Pistol
Most people simply refer to is as "the lazer pistol". This is the latest update in the Tarlas class, replacing the slow-firing Type-A with a weapon that has alternate between automatic and burst shooting that is so popular nowadays. Already, Tarlas Equipment has recieved litarelly thousands of orders from both the Corvadar and the IWA armies as a standard sidearm for the bulk of their soldiers. However, the Corvadar and the IWA are just two empires feuding in a very large galaxy. Tarlas Equipment has also recieved orders from very prominent and well-funded gangs, selling to make the quick buch no matter how shady the gang in question might be. Tarlas Equipment is a shady company itself, particulary with their leader, Alex Calldar. Him and Tarlas Equipment have long been in a selling competition against Tarlas Equipment's most heated rival, Urna Communications and their leader Dylan Vardegra. This newest release of the Lazer Pistol was released at just the right moment by Tarlas Equipment. Resources for the IWA and the Corvadar were low, and increasing numbers of soldiers on both sides were forced to make do with the slow firing Type-A Lazer Pistol as their standard weapons broke down after prolonged use or were broken during a battle. These pistols not only fired extremely slow but a Corvadar wrist Deflector Shield could absorb an entire clip of one of those things without flinching. Seeing this predicament, Tarlas Equipment waited unitl both sides were considerably set up to announce the arrival of their new pistol. Both sides were so excitedthat they called a temporairly cease-fire just so they could make massive orders of the Type-B pistol. The Type-B pistol has several advantages over its predecessor. First, the Type-A pistol had a firing rate around twenty times a minute, which is about once every three seconds. This is extremely low in the world of hi-tech weaponry. There was also a massive recoil problem, which even cenior officers complained that they had hurt their arms while using the pistol. The third problem was that the Type-A had a grenade launcher enhancement and the only way that could be fired was if the user switched from Lazer Mode over to Launcher Mode. When fired, the Launcher Mode was effective but had a terribly long cool-down time, and you couldn't even switch back to Lazer Mode because the pistol was drawing energy from its power reserves. The Type-B fixes all three of these problems. First, you can switch between alternate fire rates between automatic and burst shooting. Most people tend to use burst because although it has a slightly lowered fire rate, it is much more powerful and can slice through Deflector Shields quite easily. They also fixed the recoil by adding a small cooling cell to each gun, which would immediately cool down the gun the second it was fired and therefore get rid of the recoil. The third problem was solved in a different matter entirely. Instead of creating a Launcher Mode, Tarlas Equipment created an all-new gun: the Tarlas13 Type-E Mechanized Grenade Launcher (or MGL for short). The MGL provided a new era in grenade launching and also helped make yet more money for Tarlas Equipment.